Seeing Double
by asSociallyInept
Summary: Senior year at WMHS, and Rachel Berry is ready for the new year. With coming out and finding a girlfriend, Rachel feels she can face anything. Even if her girlfriend is the twin sister of HBIC Quinn Fabray. Fafaberry
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fafaberry? Oh my. I love this twin thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. At all.

Rachel stepped through the halls of McKinley High School, like any other day. Students paid her no heed, bumping against her and shoving her aside. She grimaced as she fought to get to her locker. Carefully laying her books down into her locker, she fumbled through her backpack to find her lip gloss. Underneath a crumpled math test (that she completely failed at), she grasped it and delicately put it on while checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Day three, and no slushees. Let's see how long this goes on for," she mumbled to herself. Closing her locker, she turned and leaned back, taking in the sights.

People gossiping, and sharing notes before they got to class. Cheerios pointing at her and probably discussing the dismerits of Rachel's dress. _They'd never understand_, Rachel thought with a frown. Jocks throwing a football down the hallway, roughhousing each other. Thankfully, not a slushee in sight. Just another day she thought, just another day.

Then heads turned down the hall way, and Rachel couldn't help but look. Her eyes found the source of interest, McKinley's Unholy Trinity, Santana, Brittney, and Quinn. Their Cheerio uniforms swayed back and forth as the seas of students parted for their way. Rachel swallowed, as they passed by her locker, and couldn't help but just stare. Quinn's eyes passed over Rachel dismissively, and the trio continued on their way without a word.

Senior year, and nothing has changed at all. Even though the pregnancy, Glee and everything Quinn still was cold to her. It might have been her relationship with Finn before, but Quinn really had no excuse to make Rachel feel like this still. No reason at all…

Rachel then gasped as she felt slender arms wrap around her waist, and she caught a faint smell of flowers behind her. The intruder laid their head on Rachel's shoulders, and brought Rachel closer to their body.

"Hey babe, is my sister causing you trouble again?"

Rachel's face softened, and broke out into a small smile. "No Charlie, your twin sister is not making any attempt of harassment. If she did, you know-" Charlotte "Charlie" Fabray pressed her finger to her lips as she smiled softly down at the brunette.

Pulling her in closer she chuckled, "Good, because I love you and I won't let my mean big sister get in the way of us."

Yep, another day at William McKinley High School. Hello, day three of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, quick responses for this fic, amazing. This new fafaberry fandom is on a roll, I love it. Thanks for your reviews they're appreciated. To answer a few questions, I plan for Quinn/Rachel and Charlie/Sam to be endgame. However, that is somewhat tentative. Also, my tumblr name is sociallyinept[.]tumblr[.]com. I also am male, just sayin'. This chapter is pretty much catching up on events from Original Song all the way to what would be Season 3. This is all speculation, I swear. I apologize for the stale writing, it's more of a history lesson and filler than actual plot, so yeah…

**Disclaimer:** Glee and its characters are owned by their respective entities. Not me.

Okay, life was certainly different that it was one year ago.

After winning Regionals last year, life for the Glee club started to shift.

Kurt and Blaine were both rebuffed by the Dalton Academy Warblers for being the reason for their loss at Regionals, and, for lack of a better word, were kicked out of their glee club. Under much deliberation and a few heated arguments both Blaine and Kurt took the plunge and transferred to McKinley, joining New Directions. After a week of non-stop slushies and taunts from Karovsky and Azimio (the rest of the football team went under Finn's lead after his championship win), both Blaine and Kurt stood up against the bullies. After a few heated insults, Azimio threw a punch and Karovsky instinctively grabbed him and knocked him out. With whispered sorries, Karovsky ran away. Both Karovsky and Azimio were expelled for assault, with no recourse from the school board.

Sue Sylvester attempted to bring down New Directions still, especially after her embarrassing defeat at Regionals with Aural Intensity. Calling upon the likes of Vocal Adrenaline coach Dustin Goolsby, former Glee director Sandy Ryerson, and ex-wife Terri Del Monico, a Legion of Doom. With Sandy working as McKinley's drug dealer he had his users spying on New Directions, feeding information to Dustin. Terri attempted to rekindle her relationship with Will, causing him to split with Holly. With their moral falling, New Direction seemed at a loss what to do.

But there was hope, with a League of Hope. Bryan Ryan, April Rhodes, and Jesse St. James returned. Bryan, calling in his previous vindictive streak, tore down Sandy, leaving him emotionally crippled. Both Bryan and April took it their mission to end Terri once and for all, with April backing Will and Bryan seducing Terri only to let her fall. All there helped New Directions practice their new number, re-igniting the fire of the Glee club, in time for Nationals. Dustin rebuffed Sue's help, with her having no right being the so-called "leader" of the Legion, and tossed her aside.

All the while the Legion happened, Quinn and Finn cemented their relationship as McKinley's new power couple. Rachel falling into a depression after Finn's betrayal found solace with Charlie Fabray, Quinn's twin sister. They connected through Glee, and quickly became friends. Charlie was nice, sweet and a softer version of Quinn. After weekends spent together and Rachel's tendency to put everything she could into a relationship, both girls fell hard and fast. Charlie came out to Quinn in secret and Quinn grudgingly accepted her, but made no promise to protect her. This feeble support however, was no help when she announced to her mother she was bi-sexual and next thing Charlie knew she was packing her bags. With welcome arms and fathers, she moved into Rachel's home, living in their guest room. The relationship only blossomed, with the support of Rachel's dads both of the girls came out to the school before nationals, as a couple. With the school's prime homophobe being gay and gone, it caused less commotion, with more gossip spreading about Emma Pilsbury's impending divorce.

The trip to New York was eventful, with the Glee club excited at staying at a hotel for a whole week, preparing with a whole mix of original and revamped songs for their set. Rachel and Charlie had snuck out the night before Nationals, with Rachel's protests which were quickly silenced as Charlie brought her through the Theatre district for an impromptu date. Both wanted to claim their love for each other, but sadly nothing was said.

The next morning Nationals was at hand, and New Directions performed in front of their biggest audience of all in Alice Tully Hall at Julliard in the Lincoln Center. New Directions gave it their fullest with Jesse, Bryan, and April all cheering from the stands. Rumor had it that Holly was in the back, smiling, but nobody could confirm this appearance. With a heart-wrenching emotional performance, New Directions waited anxiously for the results.

The results came, and they ended up in second. They didn't win, with Vocal Adrenaline still grasping first, and tears were shed. But they soon turned in to grins when Mr. Schuester looked at his club and told them, "We made it Nationals on our second year guys. If that isn't something to celebrate about, then none of this ever mattered." Their last day in New York was spent touring the city, with Rachel and Charlie stealing kisses, and even Quinn and Finn couldn't help but smile at their love. With the League of Hope parting their goodbyes, New Directions headed home.

Upon returning back to Lima, the group found themselves with the presence of Figgins in their first day back. With the Glee club exceeding all expectations by the Ohio School Board, the city and state governments have improved their funding for the Glee club and the arts, putting them on par with Vocal Adrenaline in terms of money.

Sue watched from outside with a cold stare, until Will moved out and spoke, "Sue, I know we've had our differences, but I've told Figgins to return the budget you had. We have our own money now, and it's no right of Glee club to take that away from you." Patting her on the shoulder, he returned to the celebrating Glee club, not seeing the soft smile that Sue now had on her face.

Nationals had boosted the Glee club's rep more than ever, though, that's not saying much. They made it higher than Jacob Ben Israel but still nowhere near the top. The slushies had been toned down to a minimum, enough to barely tide over the itching jocks.

However, a no slush zone was set up after Sylvester successfully recruited back Quinn, Santana and Brittney. Grudgingly seeing she was nothing without the trio, she made a deal with the three. No more (obvious) attacks on the glee club and a cemented place at the top of the pyramid. Quinn resting back into her HBIC persona, it was quietly agreed amongst the student body that both Rachel and Charlie were no go slushie targets.

Soon enough Prom rolled around and almost inevitably Quinn and Finn won their place as Prom King and Queen. Their position as McKinley's power couple cemented for the year, the rest of junior year passed by without incident or drama.

Summer soon came to Lima, and McKinley's student body parted ways. With the occasional Glee get together and Puck's party, the summer was fairly uneventful, with relationships growing on all fronts. The only note of interest was Santana and Brittney's coming out (shaving of the beards as Puck termed it), leaving both Artie and Sam in the dust. Sam shrugged it off, breaking it off with Santana beforehand, saving his reputation in the small town. However, Artie clung, and was disgruntled for a time, not really forgiving either of the two girls.

The pieces of William McKinley High School started to fall back into place as summer drew to a close. Everything was normal as it was before it seems. For now.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews. I apologize for the previous chapter, so I'm pushing out this one today also. And I know a lot of you are waiting for the angst, trust me, it's coming.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters. I guess Charlie Fabray (at least this one) I own. *shrugs*

Rachel smiled to herself, as she lost herself in the thoughts of last year. Through the good times and bad, she made it through, happy and in love. Her thoughts were broken by a tugging on her arm, where she saw as smirking Charlie pulling her along the hallway. Charlie chuckled, "Hey babe, let's get to class before we're late. I'll walk you to math."

Shaking her head and putting on a big smile, Rachel nodded and took Charlie's hand, bouncing down the hallway. Snuggling closer to Charlie, Rachel laid her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, whispering sweet phrases into her ear. Charlie blushed and pressed herself closer to Rachel, and they were in their sweet little world.

Oblivious to everything, they didn't even notice the glare Santana gave them as they passed her locker. Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Brittany, "Those two are so lovesick, it makes me sick. They're on each other 24/7, like literally." Santana couldn't help but be glad that there was another lesbian couple in McKinley, but that didn't mean she wanted to see them go at it like rabbits. That was just wro-

Santana's thoughts were cut off by Brittany grasping her from behind and peppering her neck with kisses. "But S, they enjoy the sweet lady kisses like we do too." Brittany smiled sweetly and Santana, just glad that they could finally show their love. Santana sighed, and let a small smile creep on her face as she leaned back into Brittany.

"True, but at least we're hot about it. Every time I see them I almost think it's Q, and just-" Santana shuddered. "Hey Q, please tell me you won't ever be like that with Finn. Like ever," she called out to her best friend across the hall.

Quinn closed her locker quietly and turned around, a stoic look on her face. Her eyes glazed over her sister and Rachel, turning over to Santana. Her own thoughts swirled within her own head.

She didn't care much about Charlie, she was happy and that made Quinn content. Regardless of what their mom said, Charlie would always be Quinn's little sister, and Quinn wasn't prepared to let something stupid like bisexuality get in the way of that.

Quinn had Finn the perfect boyfriend, or at least it seemed like that. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he was nice. He was what Quinn deserved, the story that would play out. It her role, and she resigned herself to that. This is the life she wanted, the life she was left with. Quinn thoughts trailed to Regionals last year, how she fought with Rachel over this life.

If this was the life she wanted, the one she fought for months for, why was she so unhappy. Quinn frowned, and she had no idea why. She looked back up at the happy couple down the hallway, and something pulled at her. She wanted that, to be happy. But that wasn't her story.

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts by Santana waving a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Q? Don't tell me Finnocence is rubbing off on you now."

Quinn shook her face and snapped back, "Of course not, I was just… thinking. Let's get to class." Quinn pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, she'd deal with them later, after Cheerios practice. And she just the person to go to.

_After Cheerios Practice_

Quinn grabbed her bag and after switching to her jeans and sweater, made her way to her car. The parking lot was empty, save for staff cars. She took out her phone and texted the person she needed to talk to, saying to leave the backdoor open. Quickly starting her car, she sped off the school parking lot intent on getting where she wanted to be.

Pulling up to a nice one-story house in the suburbs, Quinn parked her car down two houses. Not that anyone would recognize her car in this neighborhood; she'd rather keep this a secret. Grabbing her bag, she quickly made her way into the backyard, and slid open the back door. The house seemed empty, but she heard commotion coming from the basement. Rolling her eyes, she opened the basement and was met with a scream, "NO! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN!"

Her eyes were met with a Mike Chang shaking his controller around as she watched him get disconnected from a Call of Duty game. She chuckled and threw her bag at him saying, "Started without me now did you?"

Mike ducked and turned his head as the bag flew toward him. Raising an eyebrow. "Took you long enough Fabray. I was worried you'd be too scared to take on these zombies with me," he said with a smirk. Mike Chang was (secretly) one of Quinn's best friends. The two had bonded in New York after most of the group ran around Central Park, and the two were left playing Pokémon Black on a bench. Mike had beat Quinn then, but as the record held from then on Quinn had a four win lead.

"I still don't know why you play Black Ops, Mike. We both know that FPSs belong on the PC," she drawled, "And that I'd beat you any day with a mouse and keyboard." Mike chuckled, if only McKinley knew how much of a PC geek Quinn Fabray was. With a custom built computer, multiple screens, she was a PC queen.

Mike brushed off the insult, and countered, "Hey, I don't make fun of your Assassin's Creed addiction, don't on me for my Call of Duty addiction. I'm not the one who dressed up as Altaïr for that one summer conve-" Quinn tossed her shoe at Mike who caught it an inch before it hit his face.

"You swore you would never talk about that again!" Quinn half-yelled and half-chuckled at him. Quinn loved the Assassin's Creed games, they had an interesting storyline. One that her mother would probably kill her for, but hey, Quinn picks her battles.

Mike only laughed it off, and gestured Quinn to sit down. "So, as much as I love impromptu gaming sessions, this is a Wednesday. This isn't like you… unless you want to talk," Mike said pointedly, quickly reading the older Fabray.

Quinn sat down next to Mike, stretching back and frowned back at Mike. She sometimes wondered how Mike got Quinn to lower her defenses like this. In his house she wasn't McKinley's HBIC, she was Quinn a gamer geek. Her features softened as she turned to Mike, muttering, "I guess I'm just not happy."

Mike put his hand on her shoulder, and squeezed softly. He leaned down to catch her eyes, and simply replied, "Talk."

Sighing, Quinn outlined how she felt. It started out simple, with basic complaints about Finn. About how he wasn't what Quinn thought she wanted, but more of what she deserved. Finn never listened to her, he couldn't even keep up with her on any level. He was just the McKinley Quarterback, that's the only thing he had going for him. It fit into the story she built for herself, and she admitted that to Mike. She then went on about how she missed Charlie, honestly. Her mother won't even acknowledge Charlie's existence anymore, and any mention of interactions is met with drunken rebukes from her mother. Quinn wanted to be there for Charlie, but she couldn't leave her mother, not again. But most of all Quinn wanted to be happy. She told Mike about how she saw how happy Rachel and Charlie were, and how much she wanted that.

Mike pulled the girl into a hug and reassured the girl, "Don't worry Quinn, you'll get your happy ending. Trust me." Pulling away he lifted her head up and added, "Remember, everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end." Quinn smiled and smacked Mike on the arm for using such a lame quote. Laughing it off he grabbed a controller, and tossed it to Quinn, "Now come on, let's shake off the sadness with a bit of zombie killing!"

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle as she turned toward the screen.

**Whew. Fabang nerdbromance? Yeah, I really love this. It's like canon for me now. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Alright, so I'm taking out those endgame pairings. I'm not sure at this point. The story is becoming quite complicated in my head, and I got to take one step at a time. As always, thanks for the reviews, they make it worth writing this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. 'Nough said.

Rachel stretched out on her bed, taking her eyes of her homework for a bit. Not that she was being unproductive; it was just to take a justified break to increase her studying. At least that's what she told herself. In reality, she sneaked a glance at Charlie, who worked diligently on her history homework at her desk, bobbing her head as she listened to music.

Rachel smiled as she saw how adorable her girlfriend was. Charlie would easily work on her homework while scribbling down notes, and she would mouth out the words to her favorite song. Squinting Rachel tried to figure out the song. It was a game the two played, trying to figure out the other's songs through lip sync. Furrowing her brow, Rachel racked her brain through Charlie's favorite songs, until it clicked.

Smirking, Rachel jumped off her bead, and wrapped her arms around Charlie while snuggling into her neck. Charlie and flowers? Something Rachel could smell forever.

Charlie smiled softly at Rachel, removing her headphones and sighing, "As much as I love you Rach, why are you over here?"

Pouting Rachel mocked, "What you don't want to be around me?" Rachel batted her eyes, as Charlie chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie whispered, "Never."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle. She shook her head, "I'm only teasing you Charlie. Honestly, I was guessing what you were listening to…" Rachel leaned over and grabbed Charlie's iPod, sliding over the screen. "Ha, I was right! Two Door Cinema Club!" Rachel jumped up and did a little dance.

Charlie erupted in laughter at her girlfriend's little dance. "Well babe, you finally got one right. That makes us, what? Thirty to five," she teased.

Stopping mid dance, Rachel put her hands on her hips and started to pout again. "Hey! Just because I listened to Barbra Streisand on repeat ten times straight does not count! I'll have you know that I was listening to her since she wasn't appearing in the movie adaptation of the classical Broadway musical 'Gypsy'. I was torn apart that I wouldn't hear her amazing voice and-"

Charlie jumped up and tackled Rachel on to the bed, silencing her with a kiss. Rachel lost her breath and pressed Charlie closer to her body. The feelings, even if this was the umpteenthtime they've kissed, it was like their very first time still. Charlie smiled against Rachel's lips as they started to make out on the bed.

Soon enough, their thoughts were broken by a coughing from the door. Both girls looked up from the bed, to see Hiram Berry leaning against the wall, with a half-smile on his face. "From the sounds I hear from downstairs it makes me glad we have an open-door policy in this house. Now, your father is almost done cooking downstairs." Hiram waved is hand around and gestured for the girls to come down as he left the door.

Both girls looked back at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles as both slid off Rachel's bed. Charlie lightly pushed Rachel back onto the bed as she said, "Race you down!" Charlie then took off as Rachel huffed and sprinted out the doorway.

Dinner was the usual matter, with witty banter between the Berry family members. Months after the Charlie moved into the Berry household, Charlie had broken down during dinner. Originally thinking it was about her mother, Rachel wanted to take her back to her room, but Charlie expressed joy. It was the family she never had. Both Hiram and Leroy comforted the young Fabray, and soon enough they told her words she would treasure forever, "You can call us Dad and Daddy if you want Charlie." It was said with sincerity and with promise, and Charlie truly felt she was part of the Berry family.

Soon enough dishes were washed, and the girls returned to Rachel's room to finish homework. Between cuddles and kisses, the homework was finished, amazingly enough with time to spare. Charlie looking up at the time figured they could sneak in a movie before they went to bed. Turning to Rachel she asked, "Hey babe, you wanna watch a movie in my room before we go to bed? I promise you'll like it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's obvious jab at their different tastes in movies. Rachel tended toward her musicals and romantic movies. Charlie tended to like her horror and comedies, with a splash of indie for good measure. Sighing she took her girlfriend's hand and they walked down the hall to Charlie's room.

Rachel hopped on to the bed and waiting as Charlie browsed through her DVD collection for something to watch. She looked around, taking in the room and letting her mind wander.

Originally the guest room, the Berry's had no problem giving it to Charlie, with endless coaxing from Rachel's part of course. The room was simple, a soft yellow hue decorating the walls. The room wasn't too bright, but not dark, a perfect middle. In the corner was her twin bed, with sheets matching the room's color scheme. Her clothes were hidden in a sliding door closet in the wall to the side. Her desk had her laptop charging, with a Nikon camera sitting by the side.

That camera was one of her most prized possessions, given to her uncle when she was younger. State of the art, Rachel's eyes would always furrow her brow to understand the aspects of photography that Charlie knew so well. Honestly, Rachel figured she'd never need to know it when she was on stage on Broadway, but if it pleased her girlfriend she'd do it.

The rest of Charlie's room was relatively unimportant, with an iPod clock/dock on the sidetable, and an older TV on a small dresser. It was connected to a DVD player Rachel got Charlie as a gift, when Rachel discovered Charlie's hidden DVD collection in the closet.

Breaking her train of thought, she found Charlie snuggling up to Rachel as the movie started. Rachel turned her eyes to the screen, and thought it was weird that the movie began with an author's note. And who was Jenny Beckman? Shrugging it off, she drew closer to Charlie and settled into their bed.

_This is a story of boy meets girl_…

**A/N: **50 points to the first person who guesses the movie. Should be easy. Angst coming in next chapter. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This chapter contains Charlie/Rachel/Quinn smut and in the middle of climaxing, Finn and Puck spying through the roof crash down and everyone dies.

Just kidding, April Fools, love you all. Really, I do. So this chapter is a bit shorter because it was supposed to part of the other chapter, but guess what, it isn't. So yeah. Read on.

**A/N 2 (Edit): **Upon a few of the reviews coming in, people are questioning on how Charlie said she loved Rachel before. I realized I left out a big part in Rachel's questioning that was in my head but I never put down. The edit has been put in. The question will also be explored in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee. Really.

"That a was a sad movie," Rachel uttered with a sigh. She gave Charlie a small frown. While it had it's funny moments, Rachel really wanted Tom and Summer to end up together. It shook her faith in love and it scared Rachel. Not like the fears she had of not getting a solo or missing a voice lesson, that was just a small sense of worry. No, Rachel was depressed and shaken to the core. Being Rachel, her worries were spread plain across her face.

Charlie took Rachel in her arms and held her close With a soft smile she whispered, "I think it was bittersweet." She attempted to assuage Rachel's fears, rubbing and tracing circles on her back. She continued, "It's not like those fake love stories, this is a story _about_ love."

Rachel bit her lip, and the frown never left her face. "I know, it just makes me feel as if love never plays out to be." She sighed again, and thought about her words, more than she usually did. She was afraid of what she was about to say. "Charlie, it makes me worry about us."

Charlie's face turned grim as the words left Rachel's mouth. "What do you mean Rach?"

Pulling away, Rachel sat up and turned toward her girlfriend. "Us Charlie. I know we are together, but I have been trying to ignore the stereotype of homosexuals jumping from partner to partner. I know it exists. And even though I also know it's not true, I still have my doubts." With a sigh, she finished, "What I'm trying to say is, how do I know this relationship will last." Her lip quivered as she let the words escape. It was an irrational fear, she knew that, but it didn't make it any less real.

Charlie tilted her head slightly and shook her head. "Rachel, you know I can't-"

Rachel cut her off, "Can't what Charlie? Tell me you love me? Then is everything we have meaningless? Does this relationship have no merit?" Rachel was holding back hears, and her breath quickened. She wanted Charlie to tell her, to reassure her.

"You know that's not true Rachel. I do, but I live in the moment, in what I know." Charlie was pleading, trying to explain her own feelings to the girl.

"Then tell me what you know Charlotte. Do you love me? No, are you _in love with me?_" Rachel was losing the battle with her tears, and her heart was beating fast. They'd been together, and Rachel knows what she felt in her heart. Rachel always knows. But she wanted it from Charlie.

Charlie's mouth opened and closed, trying to find the right words. She couldn't lie, not to Rachel. "Rach..."

"Looks like I've got my answer then." Tears were streaming down her face, as she bit her lower lip. "It's over Fabray." Rachel stormed out sobbing and slammed the door on Charlie. She rushed to her room and fell on to her bed, the pillow soaking up her crying.

Charlie could do nothing but curl up on her bed, as silent tears fell from her eyes.

**Read and review.**


End file.
